


When Rangers Lose Their Way

by Wolfling21



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: I found a Loophole... maybe, Ranger's Rest, Rangers band together, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Merrick finds out that Cole lost his way and goes to the Rest seeking comfort.  He finds it in the company of Fran, Tommy, Adam, RJ and an unexpected visitor.I've wanted to explore how the Wild Force Rangers would handle the news that Ricardo Medina Jr had killed someone... the only way I could figure to do it was have it be Cole instead.Rated T just to be safe.Part of the Ranger's Rest Series
Relationships: Camille/Jarrod (Power Rangers), Merrick Baliton & Tommy Oliver & Adam Park
Kudos: 4





	When Rangers Lose Their Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).



It took all Merrick had in him NOT to slam the door as he entered Ranger's Rest.

 _Be angry but don't bottle it up or let it rule you._ he reminded himself, dropping into a booth.

He had recently returned to Turtle Cove to meet with his team but when he found them, Cole had not been amongst them.

Alyssa had told him that there had been an incident involving Cole and another individual.

Taylor had handed an article out of a news paper.. Cole was in prison... he had taken a life.

Merrick had been confused as to why Cole was imprisoned for acting upon self defense... but he had still taken a human life, which had he sworn to protect as a Ranger.

The waitress moved into his line of sight to set down fries, a cup of tea and a bowl of fruit.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“The tea's chamomile and honey. You look like you need to relax.” she told him.

He nodded, sniffing it once before taking a sip.

“If Fran arrives...” he began.

“I'll send her over.” the waitress assured him.

He nodded and ducked his head... damn it all, why did asking for help have to be difficult.

Fran paused when she walked in the door... something felt different... heavy.

She remembered this feeling when Merrick and Adam were diffusing the situation between Jayden and Antonio.

“What's wrong?” she asked the waitress.

“Merrick needs you.” the waitress told her, motioning to the booth where the older Ranger sat.

Fran nodded, taking off her backpack as she sat down across from him.

“What's wrong Merrick?” she asked gently.

He sighed and passed her the news article Taylor had given him.

“One of your team?” she asked.

“My Red.” he whispered as the door opened again.

Adam cocked his head and looked over at Tommy... something was wrong.

The bartender caught their attention and nodded towards the pool tables.

“Merrick's with Fran.” Tommy whispered.

“Something must be very wrong.” Adam said.

“Is everything okay Fran?” 

Fran gave Adam a watery smile and admitted, “Not really.”

“May we?” Tommy asked Merrick, who scooted over to allow them to sit down.

Fran pushed the news article over to them with a pointed look as the waitress dropped off more drinks and fries for their table.

“I'm sorry Merrick.” Adam said, touching his shoulder.

“It doesn't happen often but occasionally Rangers do lose their way.” Tommy told him.

“I'm aware...” he sighed.

Fran snapped her fingers, got up and said, “I'll be back. RJ is usually good at calming people down.”

“He doesn't remember.” Merrick told her.

“Maybe not. But he loves to help people and you're a Ranger.” she called on her way out.

RJ looked up when Fran came in, waving away bubbles as she did.

“What happened in here?” she sighed.

“I might have used too much soap.” Flit admitted.

She sighed and shook her head as Casey swiped at a stray bubble.

“RJ, can I borrow you?” she asked sweetly.

“Of course Frannie.” RJ said then to Casey he added, “Help keep an eye on Flit?”

The red Tiger nodded, eyes following another bubble as it floated by.

“Camille and Lily is clearing tables, they'll be fine.” RJ said, leaving his apron on the counter.

Fran nodded and glanced around the room before glancing at Jarrod.

“Jarrod? Can I borrow you for a little bit please?” she asked.

“Is everything alright Fran?” RJ asked her.

She gave him a sad smile and admitted, “I have a friend who's going through a hard time. He needs someone to talk to.”

Jarrod raised an eyebrow but he agreed none the less.

Adam looked up when Fran came back in and whispered, “Is he a Ranger?”

“He was Called and he was meant to serve but Darkness took him. After he broke free, he served briefly alongside the Rangers as an Ally.” Tommy told him.

“The Ally will remember. RJ doesn't.” Merrick muttered

“I didn't think Ally's could find their way here.” Adam whispered.

“On rare occasions and only when they are needed.” the waitress said.

Fran smiled at the waitress as she led RJ and Jarrod forward.

“This is RJ and Jarrod. Guys this is Tommy, Adam and Merrick.” she said, sliding into the booth.

“Hey RJ.” Tommy said as RJ sat down beside Fran.

Jarrod pulled up a chair beside the booth and cocked his head at Merrick... there was a shadow over his shoulder.

He shook his head and the shadow disappeared.

“So... what's wrong?” RJ asked.

“His Red lost his way.” Tommy told him, handing the news article over.

Jarrod sighed and whispered, “I'm sorry Merrick. It's difficult enough when you lose your own way... I imagine it's much harder when it's a fellow Ranger.” 

RJ nodded and said, “Jarrod was possessed by an evil spirit called Dai Shi. In the end he was freed but it was a long hard time when he was Dai Shi.”

“I did many things I regret during that time.” Jarrod admitted.

“We all do. I was an evil Ranger once.” Tommy told him.

Jarrod nodded understandingly as another shadow formed over Tommy's shoulder... a Ranger dressed in Green.

“I was possessed by an evil spirit as well. A wolf spirit called Zen-Aku.” Merrick added.

“Then you should know that you can find your way back.” Adam told him.

Merrick raised an eyebrow and said, “Fighting your team is different than taking a human life. Even if it is self defense.”

Jarrod watched as RJ and Fran left to get ready for the dinner rush at JKP... he had promised to be there soon.

“Have you figured this place out yet?” Adam asked.

“It looks like it's a place for Rangers... mostly.” Jarrod said.

“Fran can be here because she's considered staff... she's her team's morale. You came here with RJ and Fran, despite being an Ally because you were needed.” Tommy told him.

“Will I be allowed back?” he asked.

“If you're needed.” the waitress told him, gathering up their glasses.

Merrick leaned forward and warned, “The Rest doesn't like to be talked about and most Rangers don't remember this place once they leave. Not fully anyways. RJ might remember meeting with Tommy and talking with a few friends... but he won't remember major details. Not like you will.” 

“So I can't talk to anyone about this place?” Jarrod scoffed.

“You can talk to Fran because she remembers. And to any other Ranger you meet that does as well. Merrick, Adam and I all do.” Tommy told him.

“Jayden.” Merrick added and then clarified, “Red Samurai Ranger, a couple of years after your team.”

Jarrod nodded, catching another glimpse of the shadow over Merrick's shoulder.

“You said you were possessed by a evil wolf spirit... is it black with some kind of horn?” he asked carefully.

“Yes... why?” Merrick asked.

“I see a shadow over your shoulder... it has a wolf like face and a horn.” Jarrod admitted.

Tommy raised an eyebrow and asked, “What about me?”

“I see a Green Ranger over your shoulder.” Jarrod told him.

Adam chuckled and whispered, “Interesting knowledge.”

“Knowledge?” Jarrod asked.

“Everyone who remembers has a knowledge. I know who will remember. Adam recognizes Rangers by their teams and knows when they serve. Jayden recognizes what animal, dinosaur or creature your power comes from. Such as your lion.” Merrick told him.

“I saw your darkness. The evil green Ranger and the wolf spirit.” he said.

“You'll only see it in the Rest.” Tommy assured him.

Jarrod looked up as the waitress gently touched his shoulder.

“I'm sorry... but I think your time here is coming to a close.” she apologized.

“Let's see him out.” Adam said, nudging Tommy so he would get up.

“It was good to meet all of you.” Jarrod admitted, shaking hands with all of them.

“May the Power protect you.” Tommy said.

Jarrod set a hand on Merrick's shoulder and said, “I believe that your friend can come back from what he's done. But he will need you and your fellow teammates to believe in him.”

Jarrod blinked and glanced around... it was exactly as Merrick said... he remembered every detail about his time in Ranger's Rest.

On a whim, he glanced up... no small wooden sign.

“Jarrod?” 

Camille stepped around the corner and touched his arm gently.

“I was concerned when Fran and RJ returned without you.” she told him.

“I'm fine. I just stayed behind to talk for a few more minutes.” he said gently.

She nodded and asked, “Is everything alright?”

“It will be. Fran's friend just needed someone to talk to who could understand a bit of what he's going through.” he told her

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to bring in Jarrod but realized he wasn't a Ranger so I might have found/created a Loophole to allow him into Ranger's Rest temporarily.


End file.
